


Trial By Combat

by Moonblastbitch



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Byleth is sad, Dimitri is feral, Dry Humping, F/M, all aboard the angst train!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblastbitch/pseuds/Moonblastbitch
Summary: Dimitri spends another sleepless night training. Only this time his Professor has come to join him.





	Trial By Combat

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to loosen up my writing juices before I started on my next two projects so I hope you enjoy my little warm up. Its my first time writing feral Dimitri and I hope I've done him justice.
> 
> This fic was inspired by the beautiful @nollimet on twitter! I'm linking the art here!  
https://twitter.com/nollimet/status/1163571004259610625?s=21

There was something restless in the air. Dimitri could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up straight. They were so close to killing that woman, but everytime the Professor held them back! It was agonizing. Couldn't she understand? The dead will not rest until he can avenge them!

He walked down the path restlessly. It was a dark night, but the sliver of a crescent moon kept enough light for him to trek down the path without issue. He had no real destination in mind and it wasn't like he was going to be able to sleep. So instead he chose to survey the grounds. A thankless task but one he was happy to do if it kept worried eyes off of him. 

Everyone… they looked at him with such pity. It caused rage to build in his stomach. How dare they?! They all should be more focused. Even Felix with his platitudes still refused to see his way. They were all holding him back. If he had any sense he would have left to kill that woman long ago. 

But then the professor reappeared. Dimitri cursed his lack of fortitude. He should have just marched away, but he took one look at her and lost all resolve. Pathetic. It was like he became a school boy again! Desperately chasing after the young Professor like a puppy dog. She brought out a warmth inside that made him rise to attention.

He stomped fruitlessly to the courtyard. He recalled someone mentioning Ashe and Dedue cleared away the debris so they could use the area for training purposes. At the time he thought it pointless, but seeing it cleaned up now made him consider they may not have been so off base after all.

He needed to burn off some energy and fast, before the voices could come back. He dropped the lance in his hold. It had been a while since he’d done any practice drills. Life at the monastery could make a person soft, as he knew from experience. He tore off his armor quickly. As spring turned to summer, the night air became thick with humidity, weather that was completely foriegn to his Faerghus blood. He ripped off the shirt underneath as well, no need for false modesty so late in the night.

Dimitri looked down at his hands. They were cracked, covered with scars and callosus from his time on the road. He dug around in his trousers for the medical tape Mercedes had insisted he carry with him. It wouldn't do to break his hand and be completely useless on the battlefield. He wrapped his left hand tightly, but his clumsy fingers couldn't handle the right one.

“Let me.” A voice said from the darkness. He tensed. Of course she would be out here.

“I don't need help.” He growled back. 

“You do. Give me your hand Dimitri.”

He shuddered involuntarily at his name on her lips. He was cursed. He couldn't remove these unnecessary feelings no matter how hard he tried. He nearly gasped at the feeling of her hand around his.

“It wont do the army any good if the General takes out his hand in a training exercise.” Byleth said tactically, her mint green eyes focused on the appendage. He bit his lip. Being in close contact with her after so long was making him weak. 

As she finished up he ripped his arm away. He flexed his hand. To his shock she remembered exactly how he liked it. Tight enough to nearly cut circulation. Otherwise he’d find some way to tear a hole in it. 

“You’re hands are bigger now.” 

He blinked at her. Then swiftly turned around. He needed to focus on training not… whatever this exchange was.

He picked up his lance, eager to focus on something, anything else. Until a hand ran against his back. He could feel sparks trail where she caressed him. He nearly sobbed at the contact. How long had it been since someone touched him out of concern, not hatred?

“What do you want?” He barked out into the night, still refusing to look at her.

“You really should wrap your stomach.”

“I don't want to.”

“I’ll do it then.” Dimitri froze, wrestling with the temptation of her offer.

He didn't even have time to formulate a response before the Professor pressed her hand to the base of his spine. He felt like a fool. He should have denied her offer, chased her away as he would have anyone else.

But she wasn't just anyone else was she?

He stood helpless as she delicately applied the bandage, carefully moving around his waist. He could barely repress the groan he felt build inside him when she touched her hand to his abdomen. He felt hot and foolish. He wanted to shove her away and pull her close all at once. It was like he suddenly became an awkward teenager again.

“You need to take better care of yourself.” She said while tying off the center to his waist. He stiffened, realizing he cared more about being half naked in her presence than he would have with anyone else.

“Don't tell me what to do.” He grunted.

“There was a time you would have listened to my concerns. But I see that time has passed.”

He wanted to laugh. Good of her to finally see some sense. Maybe now she’d leave him to his training.

“How's your hand to hand combat?” She asked all too casually. 

“Fine.” He grunted, pulling himself into first position to practice. He would just have to ignore her. Eventually she would grow tired and walk away.

“I bet mines better.”

He tightened up. Was she attempting to challenge him? He turned and glared at her.

“I’ve spent the last five years of my life in the wilderness surviving on my own. I doubt you could best me.” 

“Do those five years somehow undo my twenty years as a mercenary?” She asked, her voice emotionless. 

He felt pure rage. What exactly was her intention? To make him stark raving mad? He could feel his good eye twitch and his neck grow hot. His arousal at her presence was on the back burner now. All he wanted was a good fight. He threw down the lance he’d been holding. 

“Fight me.” He demanded. His Professor had a schooled, unreadable expression on her face. It was different than the hollowness that used to haunt her. This one had something underneath, just waiting to break the surface.

Without a word his Professor took off her armor, throwing it with the same casualness as he’d tossed his lance. The whole time she stripped she stared at him dead on. The old him may have blushed at the boldness. Right now he couldn't feel any such inclination.

Underneath her usual garb was a black shirt, conservative all but for a slit at her breasts. He took a deep breath, steadying himself. She stopped then, carefully studying him with what little light there was. Then she pulled off her shirt and he felt as if he had just lost his mind.

She wore… Something. He couldn't tell what. A breast band perhaps. The last remaining bit of sense that floated in his mind begged him to look away from her. But he could not bring himself to. She looked soft, bathed in the low light of the moon her skin almost glowed. He was overcome with the pressing need to bite down on the soft flesh that protruded from the strip of fabric she wore. 

She seemed uncaring as he examined her naked flesh. Keeping her eyes on him, she tore off the tights she wore, leaving them both practically nude.

“It's only fair.” She muttered at him, motioning to his body. He couldn't form the words to agree or disagree, so he merely growled and pulled himself into a basic fighting stance. He could almost make out the ghost of a smile on her face.

“I taught you that didnt I?” Byleth asked. Rather than respond, he lunged at her.

Quickly he could feel them falling into old form, though there was far more anger now than in their old sparing days. She rolled, blocking and dodging him effortlessly at every turn. He could feel the ire crawl up and fester in his skin. He managed to capture an arm, moving her to him, her back pressed against him.

“Forfeit.” He demanded, his grasp on her arm getting tighter.

“No.” She twisted out of his hold, taking his arm with her and slamming him to the ground with a well placed flip. He kicked his feet up, managing to nail her in the stomach before tackling her to the floor. This match was nowhere near the friendly tête-à-tête his Professor set out to establish. But he wouldn't have it any other way. 

He put his full body weight on her, pinning her to the dirt with his hips. She let out a cry and for a moment he was filled with terror. Had he actually managed to hurt her? He shook off such sentimental thoughts and pinned down her arms before she could formulate an escape.

“Forfeit.” He demanded again, pressing his forehead to hers. Her skin felt clammy with sweat, her arms tense in his hold. He would keep her like this till day break if that meant this curse she brought upon him would be lifted. 

Her eyes bore into him. She wasn't struggling against his hold anymore, he noticed. Her body felt taut against his, as if she could snap at any moment. He forced himself firmer on her, ignoring the white hot desire that coursed through him. Dimitri could feel her tense against him. Experimentally he moved his hips against hers, earning him a small, but still audible, gasp. 

“Am I affecting you Professor?” He asked, the noise she made causing blood to head quickly south. She felt just as soft as he remembered.

“What are you doing Dimitri?” 

What was he doing? He couldn't make sense of it himself at first. Then he thrusted hard in between her thighs and it all came to him in startling clarity.

“I’m punishing you for leaving me.” He said, burrowing his face into her neck. He bit sharply into the pale skin and she let out another moan, reflexively wrapping her legs around his hips. As her legs opened he could feel a familiar wetness between them.

“I missed you.” She whispered directly into his ear. He ignored her in favor of shifting his position to aim right at her core. Even with a layer of clothes between them it felt achingly right. He moved his head down. He couldn't look her in the eye right now. He felt like a beast, rutting into her with no end goal in mind.

He moved the band around her breasts down with his teeth. She felt just as she had all those years ago. He wanted to nestle into her and mark her all at once. The confusing cocktail of emotions left him needy. He hated it. He grinded into her again, this time punishingly hard, earning another groan from her that left him struck.

“Dimitri…” 

He ignored her. If he lost his focus he’d give up on his ambitions, content to laze about all day in bed with her. He wouldn't allow that, not with all the lives that were lost. He concentrated on his thrusts, alternating from agonizingly fast to slow and methodical. The sounds she made above him were breathtaking, and he could feel his control slipping.

No sooner than that thought crossed his mind had she flipped him on his back. He felt like a colossal idiot. Of course she was distracting him to win! It had been one of the first things she taught him. ‘Never let your opponent have the upper hand, only let them think they do.’

He thrashed against her to no avail. She had him tightly in her grasp, her small body pressing down on him with all her strength. She leaned her head down and whispered in his ear. “Why are you running away from me?”

He looked up at her. Bathed in moonlight she looked to be just the goddess that villagers they rescued claimed she was. She looked furious, sitting on his stomach, eyes bearing into his with no room to look away. 

“I’m not running from anyone.” He protested, ignoring the erection that was pressed against her leg.

“Yes you are. But you can't run away now. I’ve caught you.” She said, shifting herself to arch against him. He bit his lip, trying to repress the urge to moan.

“Get off me.”

“Make me.”

He howled into the darkness, uncaring that anyone taking an early morning constitutional might come to investigate. He tilted his body against hers, forcing them to separate. Dimitri stood quickly before she could pull him back down. 

He looked at her, covered in grass and dirt from their fight, bruises forming around her wrists from when he pinned her. She looked divine, but he was in no mood to worship now.

“I’m leaving.” He said, moving to pick up his armor. She moved to reach for him but he caught her arm. 

“Byleth don't make me hurt you.” He pleaded softly. She scoffed and broke his hold. Before he could recover she tackled him back onto the ground. 

“You’re already hurting me. What's a bruise compare to being shut out?” She asked.

He moved his leg up but she trapped it between her own. He could feel his desire to win fade quickly as she threaded her fingers between his.

“Understand this Dimitri. I will not sit here and watch you kill yourself.” 

“Since when is my life yours to save?” He asked, squirming against her. She seemed unbothered by his movements. It occurred to him now that she’d been playing him this whole time. Letting him break free only to trap him again.

It seemed to be a pattern between them.

“It always has been.” She said, her voice softening. Byleth was always so tender with him. It was completely unfair. It made it impossible for him to argue with her. She unclasped their hands, allowing him to get away if he wanted. When he didn't move she snuggled into his chest her fingers moving up and down his body in slow circles.

They laid together for a few moments. For a while it was pure peace. But soon enough Dimitri felt the walls closing in on him. The voices were coming back to demand their vengeance. He wrapped his arms around Byleth tightly as if she were a talisman to ward them away.

“It's alright. I’m here.” She cooed into his neck. He could feel tears sting in his eye. He felt happy. But more than that he felt tremendous guilt as he curled into the Professor. Glenn, his father, his step-mother. Every moment he wasted licking his wounds with Byleth was another moment they suffered.

He shot up suddenly, and the woman in his arms gasped as she was knocked back down on the ground.

“Don't touch me again.” He commanded, picking up his armor from the ground and snapping it on.

“Dimiti-” 

“Do. Not.” He warned, attaching his chestplate. She was still half naked and kneeling before him. When he was young an image like that would have been equal parts torturous and tempting. But now it just made him angry. How dare she try to distract him? As if tricking him into bed would cure him.

No. There was only one solution. To put that woman's head on a spike and free the souls that haunted him.

He stomped away from her. There was no use trying to reason with him. He was fully a beast now.

**Author's Note:**

> So how'd we like that little trip to angst town? Do you have a question? A comment? A critique? Please leave them bellow, they fill my heart with happiness!


End file.
